Semi-Charmed
Hi! This is just a one-shot poem about Tarble. I've never really done anything like this before, so I dunno how it will be. Hope you enjoy! ---- The fire, the fire, the cataclysmic fire Shot down from a place ever higher Destructive and completely inexplicable A curse from the gods, oh so inhospitable Crashing down, the clanging bells of death A comet so very fast, never to ever rest Silver in color, the complexion inexorable Wrapping its bright hands about the people This demonic ball of murderous inferno Crashed upon the ground with deadly crescendo With the clicking of a hatch and a sudden apparition We found this to be a shuttle of the heaven’s emission The new angel was small, no more than a child His tail was frenzied, his hair was utterly wild In the spirit of his own creation his clothing shone And after it all he spoke with a choral tone “The King of my land has sent me to live over here” I couldn’t help but imagine God with his frightening leer “and to learn of the fighting culture of all of you” And He wanted to evaluate our barbaric wars, too! With unimaginable speed all of our people flocked to him And to touch his angelic tail we came to outstretch our limbs The women offered themselves all at the ready The men wanting to be his companion steady But he outreached his hand to a small girl timid She reached her hand back, her smile vivid “Hi there, I’m a Saiyan prince named Tarble And, little girl, you’re really quite the marvel!” My jaw dropped, my eyes really quite wide Saiyans were never the name of those on the other side We had called them angels, spirits, but never Saiyans What if he was not an angel… but instead a demon? The ancient texts were never to be wrong! Saiyans appeared in no book, not a simple song! But from the sky this creature descended With a celestial vessel he was lended Of course! By the deduction of elimination His soul came from the land of damnation “Attack, attack!” I yelled, with the utmost leadership He was nothing but a demon trying to jump ship! They all quickly turned to trust me My unwaveringly loyal followees And with a thousand belligerent screams They pounced, taking him to the ground in teams He collapsed in mere seconds, no resilience His strength was gone, he lacked defense Our threat was gone, our village once more at peace And he hadn’t been a challenge in the very least No demon could have been beaten that easily The devil should’ve sent something harder for me Unless… he was not the spawn of the devil at all It was then that I found my assurance slowed to a crawl An alien he might’ve been, an extraterrestrial Arrived at our planets with hopes of a race jovial Instead finding himself trampled and abused And leaving me with a grudge not to be truced The young girl was kneeling down next to his unconscious body She leaned down next to him, his once glistening armor now shoddy And said, in a whisper, “Hi there, mister Tarble, my name’s Gure If you’ll be mine for now I promise to always be yours!” The Saiyan brought himself back to stand on his feet I halted my citizens, asking them all to take a seat He staggered a bit, before steadying himself with her “Well, what’s the name of this planet, miss Gure?” Category:Fan Fiction